


shadows start to sing

by humanveil



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: He can’t sleep.





	shadows start to sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trane/gifts).



The room is dark, the background noise heightened in the dead of the night. Michael can hear the rush of wind, the way it moves through the trees outside, the way it makes the windows wobble. Can hear the distant drip of their bathroom tap, each splatter of water against the sink another reason to stay awake. Can hear Sara’s quiet breathing: shallow and soft but _there._

He hasn’t been able to sleep since returning. He hadn’t slept much before, either, but he imagined this would be different. That he’d fall back into a normal life easily.

He’d been wrong.

*

“Hey.”

Sara’s voice, quiet enough that it’s almost inaudible. He turns, can only just make out her face in the dark, the sliver of light that shines in through their window reflecting in her eyes.

The sun will rise soon, he knows.

Sara’s hand reaches up, out, her fingers ghosting across the side of his face, over his cheek, down his jaw. Michael leans in. Takes the invitation for what it is and falls against her side, buries his face against her neck, wraps his arms around her middle.

It doesn’t make everything okay, but it does make it better.


End file.
